My Soul Mate
by DeathTheSister
Summary: Emzie Law (meister of Hannah Stein) has a crush on Soul Eater Evens. When Maka admits her crush on Soul to her, what will she do? Who will end up with Soul?


**This story was written for a friend on her birthday. First fanfiction so please don't hate. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Emzie smiled with content. Her wavy, chestnut hair was flowing past her shoulders and her big, blue eyes was watching a group of friends. It was a normal day, the sun was up, the sky was blue and everything was quiet and peaceful.

"YAAAHOOOOO!"

Well maybe not that quiet and peaceful. The almighty Black*Star sped past her with Tsubaki, Death the Girl, Wylde Law and Jago Ford trailing behind the blue-haired assassin. All five of them were racing each other to Deathbucks Café for some ice-cream because of the hot weather.

"C'mon guys, it wasn't that far," shouted Black*Star when they finally caught up to him. He picked up Girl over his shoulder and carried her through the door.

"BLACK*STAR LET ME GO YOU FOOL!" yelled the obviously angered Goddess of Death.

"No never AHAHAHAHAHA!" the assassin laughed. Jago rolled his eyes at his meister's protests and watched the couple fight whilst walking into the café with Tsubaki next to him and Wylde behind him. Emzie stood up, looking around for a certain albino. After a few minutes, she gave up and walked into Deathbucks. The scent of coffee greeted her nose. Deathbucks doesn't seem to be particularly busy today as the only full table was right at the corner eating ice-cream.

"Emzie, over here!" Wylde called out, whilst licking the creamy dessert off the bottom of the cup. Emzie slowly walked towards the group of friends. She sat in between Jago and Wylde. Tsubaki was sitting next to Jago with their fingers intertwined underneath the table. Black*Star was at the other side of Tsubaki with Girl on the blue-haired boy's lap. Girl reached over the table and gave Emzie a tub of ice-cream with her favourite flavour, vanilla. Ellie thanked her and began eating the dessert. Few hours passed and the door to the café was opened again. Four familiar faces came to view. Hannah Stein, Leila Naigus, Death the Kid and Maka Albarn went up to the group in the corner. The four grabbed some nearby chairs and sat in the available spaces.

Emzie was the first to speak,"Hello there Maka, Leila, Kid. Hannah, where have you been? We need to start the homework that your dad gave us." Hannah looked at Kid, blushing hard. Kid's face was emotionless but he had the same shade of red as Hannah. Emzie nodded, fully understanding the situation between her weapon and Lord Death's son.

"So finally got the girl aye Kid? TOOK YOU WAY TOO LONG UNLIKE ME AHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star yelled. Girl playfully Reaper-chopped him on the head. Black*Star screamed in agony as he rubbed the spot with some ice. This earned some weird glances from the customers in the café. Maka smiled and looked out the window. Her smile was brighter than usual and her eyes had a certain twinkle in them. The scythe-meister sighed dreamily. Tsubaki noticed Maka's behaviour and asked what's wrong. Maka's face turned pink.

"Guys, I haven't been totally honest with you lately and I have something to tell you but since the secret is quite girly, can you boys leave for now?" Maka said. Groaning in complaint, the boys stood up and walked to the other side of the café.

"Okay Maka, what's the secret?" asked Wylde. Maka blushed harder.

"I...h-have…..a…c-crush...….on...….." Maka stuttered out. The girls waited patiently.

"….o-on….."

"ON WHO?!" the girls shouted in unison.

"….on Soul," she finally finished. Emzie's heart sank. She couldn't believe that her best friend liked the same boy as her. Maka continued talking on how amazing Soul was to her and how they're meant to be. Emzie knew that they would be perfect together. They were meister and weapon after all. Her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't stand listening to how perfect the couple would be. As she ran out the café, the boys came back to the table, who were all clueless on what just happened. The girls got up and followed after Emzie whilst the boys did the same. Emzie ran into the streets. The sun went down and the crescent moon with a creepy smile on its face took the laughing fireball's place. Emzie turned into every alleyways, every streets and every tunnels that crossed her path. All she wanted was to get rid of her feelings on the certain weapon. Images of Maka and Soul ran through her brain; teasing her, taunting her, telling her that Soul will never belong to her. Soul has Maka.

Suddenly she fell to the floor. She landed on some grass next to a bench. Emzie looked around and noticed that she ran into the park. The wavy-haired girl glanced up. Blue eyes met red. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Soul. He had his hands in his pockets and was listening to music. Soul took the left earphone out and extended a hand. Slowly, Emzie took the hand onto hers and stood up. Silence passed between them. A loud screech was heard behind them. Five massive Kishins were seen from different positions of the park forming a circle around the two couple. Emzie started to panic. Hannah was nowhere to be seen. As she was about to run away, Soul stepped in front of her.

"I won't let you harm the girl that meant the most to me. She is my life and if you harm my sweet little Emzie then you'll have to get through me!" Soul shouted out loud, a small tint of red went across his face. Emzie's eyes went as big as they could get. A small smile formed in her mouth.

"I like you Soul," she muttered. Soul smiled, his sharp teeth were showing.

"I like you too Emzie," he muttered back. A quiet giggle was heard from one of the Kishins. The giggle slowly got louder and harder. Slowly each Kishin joined in. Soon the park was filled with laughter from the Kishins. Soul and Emzie stood there having not one idea on what they should do. After a few minutes, the Kishin's skin broke and Leila, Jago, Kid, Hannah, Girl and Black*Star stepped out laughing their heads off. Wylde and Maka jumped off the tree that they were hiding in and went into a fit of giggles.

"HAHAHAHA WE TRICKED YOU!" Leila told the confused pair. Maka (when she was done chuckling) told her plan on how to get Soul and Emzie together.

"So you pretended to like Soul, forced him out of your own apartment and get us thinking that we might die tonight just so we could admit our love to each other?" Emzie asked Maka. The meister nodded her head. Emzie closed her eyes. She lifted her hand up right above Maka's head, brought it down and…..gave Maka a hug whilst muttering thanks. Maka let out a sigh of relief. Emzie let go of her new lover's meister and grabbed Soul's coat which she pulled him into a gentle kiss. The girls whipped out their phones and took pictures whilst the boys gave a thumbs up to Soul. After a few minutes, they came back for air and Soul wrapped his arm around Emzie's waist.

"Finally you told her. WHY DON'T BOYS HAVE ANY CONFIDENCE ON GETTING THE GIRL THEY WANT THESE DAYS? I'M CLEARLY THE REAL MAN HERE HAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star yelled into the night.

"Maka….."

"Reaper….."

"CHOP!" said the blonde pony-tailed girl and the blushing Goddess of Death. Black*Star howled in pain and Girl hugged him from behind. Leila and Wylde started laughing again, Hannah went off with Kid, Jago and Tsubaki walked back home hand–in-hand and Emzie hugged Soul. She knew after that moment that Soul was made for her.

'He's my Soul-mate after all,' Emzie said.

* * *

**A/N** Aww how kawaii.


End file.
